


Viento del Oeste

by ItsasUmbrella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Growth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POST-HTTYD3, Trust Issues, Weddings, good parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: [Spoilers de CEATD 3] Los dragones se han ido y los vikingos de Nueva Mema han de empezar desde cero. Hipo Haddock carga no sólo con la pérdida de su mejor amigo, sino con la responsabilidad de guiar a su gente hacia una vida sin dragones y en una tierra desconocida, aún sin estar seguro de que si es alguien sin su dragón. ¿Cómo afrontó Hipo esos diez años sin Desdentao?





	Viento del Oeste

Todo iba a ir bien.

Aquel se había convertido en el mantra de Hipo desde que los dragones se habían marchado. Todo estaba bien. No pasaba nada, se repetía a sí mismo, él y su pueblo eran vikingos. Saldrían adelante, como siempre lo habían hecho.

Todo iba a ir bien.

Pero, joder, qué difícil era intentar que todo fuera bien.

La marcha de los dragones había supuesto un golpe muy duro para todos. Los primeros días fueron terribles e Hipo se dio cuenta que tanto él como su gente habían dependido demasiado en los dragones a su alrededor y volver ahora a valerse por sí mismos había supuesto casi una hecatombe para la población. Un ambiente depresivo y furioso había dominado el campamento, hasta el punto que estuvo a punto de organizarse un motín en contra de Hipo.

Muchos le culpaban a él de que los dragones se hubieran marchado, o que ahora vivieran en una isla rodeada por acantilados con un acceso casi imposible a mar abierto. La frase de “sin tu dragón ya no eres nada” salió más de una vez durante las reuniones con el Consejo, despertando la ira de Astrid y de sus amigos. Hipo recordaría toda su vida aquellos días como los peores que vivió como Jefe: estaba devastado por la marcha de Desdentao; cargaba emocionalmente ya no sólo por su pérdida, sino con la de toda la aldea; era cuestionado por cada paso, decisión o propuesta que daba y la convicción y autoestima que se había ganado con los años ahora se encontraban por los suelos. Hipo no recordaba sentirse así desde que tenía quince años, desde antes de conocer a Desdentao.

No habría salido adelante si no hubiera sido por Astrid.

Ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Incluso cuando Hipo estaba convencido de que estaba siendo demasiado pesado con su depresión y sus ansiedades causadas por la situación de la aldea y los dragones, ella seguía a su lado. Animándole. Consolándole. Apoyándole. Al principio, se había esforzado en ocultarle su desolación, pero no era lo bastante fuerte como para no venirse abajo. Lloraba todas las noches en la soledad de su tienda campaña y después en la que se convertiría en su casa. Nunca negó ese debilidad, ¿para qué? Desdentao se merecía todas las lágrimas que pudiera echar.

Tan pronto se enteró de esto, Astrid empezó a dormir con él en su tienda de campaña y después en su casa. 

Hipo insistía que estaba bien, que podía quedarse solo. No podía soportar la idea de que la reputación de Astrid fuera también cuestionada por su culpa, más sabiendo que su novia no tenía intenciones de casarse con él de momento. Pero Astrid era cabezona e insistía:

—Llora todo lo que necesites y recuerda que tienes el derecho a estar triste, tú más que nadie, pero cada mañana levántate con la cabeza bien alta. No eres un vikingo del tres al cuarto. Eres Hipo Haddock, jefe de Nueva Mema. Demuéstrales que eres mucho más que un niño que domó y montó a un Furia Nocturna, porque siempre has sido mucho más que eso, Hipo.

Astrid siempre había sido su mano derecha e Hipo se sorprendió encontrando en ella la autoridad que necesitaba para estabilizar la situación. Se construyeron casas y barcos, se buscaron fuentes de agua dulce, se crearon varios accesos secretos para acceder a mar abierto, nuevos lugares de caza, zonas comunes para los vikingos… Hipo atendió a las demandas de todos sus ciudadanos para construir la isla que su gente había soñado desde hacía generaciones. Nueva Mema contaba con muchos más recursos que su otra isla, su clima era más cálido, aunque ventoso, y su posición era estratégica y ventajosa ante cualquier ataque enemigo.  

Aquel lugar se convirtió pronto en su hogar. El mejor que nadie pudo recordar jamás. 

La gente pasó de estar furiosa con Hipo, a estar encantada y agradecida con él.

Tu padre estaría orgulloso, le repetían una y otra vez.

Hipo solo sonreía con tristeza y continuaba con su trabajo, sin un ápice de rencor contra la misma gente que había dudado de él un tiempo antes.

Pero , ahora al menos, todo iba bien.

Nueva Mema era una isla amplia. Tal vez demasiado en comparación con su antiguo hogar. Hipo tardó meses en dibujar un mapa decente de la isla. Un trabajo que le habría llevado días si hubiera podido sobrevolar la isla con Desdentao. Procuraba no pensarlo, consolándose que si hubo cartógrafos antes que habían trabajado sin dragones, él también podría hacerlo.

Astrid se unía a él a sus expediciones cuando no formaba, junto con Patón Jorguenson, a la nueva guardia de Nueva Mema. Su hogar era casi impenetrable, pero eran vikingos después de todo: había que estar preparados por si eran atacados. No obstante, empezó a surgir la necesidad de contactar con sus antiguos aliados, por una cuestión tan básica como el intercambio de recursos o el refuerzo de antiguas alianzas. Astrid se ofreció navegar hasta su antiguo territorio antes de que a Hipo se le ocurriera pedir un voluntario. El Jefe de Nueva Mema quiso oponerse, pero, ¿quién mejor que Astrid para asumir ese rol? Ella era su mano derecha, su general y su prometida. Sería una idiotez negarse. 

—¿Qué voy hacer sin ti? —preguntó él desesperado la noche anterior a su partida.

—Lo harás bien, Hipo. 

—No puedo hacer esto yo solo.

—Y no lo estás —insistió ella apoyando su mano en el pecho—. Tienes una chispa dentro ti Hipo que es increíble. Cualquier cosa que decidas hacer con ella te saldrá genial. Todos los que te conocemos hemos sido contagiados por ella. Úsala.

Astrid se fue con una partida formada por Eret y otros vikingos y, durante su ausencia, Hipo consiguió terminar su nuevo invento. El sistema de hélices que se instalaron por toda la isla aprovechaba la fuerza del viento y el agua para hacer en pocas horas el trabajo que podía llevar días, como era la muela de los cereales que se habían plantado o mejorar el funcionamiento de la forja. Lo nombró como “Sistema molínico de viento y marea”, pero al final se quedó con el nombre de “molinos”. Gracias a ese invento, al impulso de la pesca tanto en agua dulce como en agua salada y la sorprendente cantidad de flora y fauna que había en la isla, los vikingos de Nueva Mema estaban felices de no verse expuestos ante una posible hambruna por mucho tiempo.

Pese a todo el trabajo y su esfuerzo en pasar página, Hipo no podía evitar sentirse vacío. La ausencia de Astrid había acrecentado esa sensación. Sí, estaba contento en aquel lugar. Sabía que a su padre le hubiera encantado también y su gente, incluso su grupo de amigos más cercano, ya parecían haber superado la marcha de los dragones. ¿Pero era feliz? Todos los días terminaba en el acantilado donde había visto a Desdentao por última vez, preguntándose si su amigo estaría bien, si le funcionaría bien su cola, si era feliz en el Mundo Oculto con la Furia Diurna, si ya le habría olvidado… En esas ocasiones, siempre aparecía su madre y se sentaba a su lado. Hipo sabía que su madre le entendía mejor que nadie y sabía lo terrible que había tenido que ser para ella separarse de Asaltanubes cuando habían estado juntos por más de veinte años. Se sentía estúpido por ser él el consolado y no ser capaz de animarla. Pero su madre era una mujer fuerte, siempre lo había sido.

—Era lo mejor para ellos, hijo, aunque no nos guste —le recordaba ella con cariño mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—Lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado haber tenido un poco más de tiempo. Solo un poco. 

—Agarrándote a esa idea jamás podrás seguir adelante, Hipo —dijo Valka con tristeza—. Que tú avances no conlleva que tengas que olvidarle. 

Le llevó un tiempo procesar esas palabras hasta que una noche se le rompió la prótesis. Hipo sólo se había llevado dos a Nueva Mema: la que perdió cuando se enfrentó a Grimmel y la que llevaba ahora que había sido la de repuesto. Ambas tenían tres funciones: pie metálico, pie para andar sobre el hielo y… el pie de la montura para Desdentao. Pensó en recrear una copia exacta, pero se detuvo a sí mismo.

¿Para qué?

Aquella noche, después de terminar de fabricar su nueva prótesis, cogió todo lo que había pertenecido a Desdentao: sus monturas, sus colas, viejos cuadernos llenos de diseños y bocetos de su amigo, y los guardó en un baúl. No lo escondió, lo dejó en una esquina, accesible para cuando él considerara necesario consolarse con aquellos recuerdos. Se juró a sí mismo que jamás le olvidaría, aunque sabía bien que sería imposible hacerlo, pero ya era hora de seguir adelante, sobre todo por sí mismo. No obstante, mantuvo su hombrera con el dibujo del Furia Nocturna, porque Desdentao siempre sería parte de él y aquel símbolo pasaría a ser la imagen de la Jefatura de Nueva Mema por muchísimas generaciones, aunque eso él no lo sabría. 

Astrid volvió de su viaje con el hombro dislocado, el labio partido y el ojo morado. Hipo casi se volvió loco al verla malherida, pero ella sonrió cansada y le dijo:

—Tendrías que ver cómo se quedaron ellos.

El viaje había marchado según lo previsto, pronto se retomarían las relaciones comerciales entre Nueva Mema y sus antiguos aliados. Los tramperos solo habían sido una excepción dentro de un viaje provechoso, pero nada que no hubieran podido hacer frente, más teniendo en cuenta que se habían vueltos muy débiles sin dragones a los que manipular. Su prometida parecía feliz de haber vuelto y parecía encantada con los cambios que Hipo había integrado en la isla y no le pasó por alto que su novio llevaba una prótesis diferente. No obstante, el Jefe de Nueva Mema sentía que algo no estaba bien con su novia. Estaba como más ausente, más distraída.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —le preguntaba él

Ella le respondía siempre con evasivas. Todo está bien, repetía ella, todo va a ir bien, pero Hipo sabía que estaba mintiendo. No la presionó, esperó a que ella viniera a él, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Finalmente, una semana después de su regreso, ella sacó lo que llevaba tiempo dentro:

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

Estaban solos en la herrería. Caía una lluvia torrencial que había dejado la aldea desierta y era media tarde. Astrid estaba empapada y temblaba como una hoja, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación. Hipo se había quedado descolocado por su propuesta. No habían vuelto hablar del matrimonio desde antes de que se marcharan los dragones, ni siquiera Chusco había vuelto a sacarle el tema. Hipo no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza contra su pecho, lleno de dicha porque ella por fin se hubiera decidido. Sin embargo, el fantasma de las inseguridades volvió aparecer en el fondo de su mente.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Astrid?

—Llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto.

Hipo arqueó una ceja.

—¿No eras tú la que decía que no estábamos para nada preparados?

Astrid suspiró.

—No quería decírtelo para no herir tus sentimientos, pero tras lo sucedido con tu padre, la reconstrucción de Isla Mema, tu nueva posición como Jefe, el éxodo a Nueva Mema y… su marcha, no creía que estuvieras preparado para asumir una carga más, por mucho que me repitieras que deseabas hacerlo.

—¿Carga? —preguntó Hipo consternado—. Astrid, estás muy lejos de ser una carga para mí. Nada en este mundo podría hacerme más feliz que casarme contigo, ni siquiera…

Su voz se apagó de repente. Incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta aquel pensamiento fugaz. Astrid sonrió con tristeza y agarró su mano con fuerza. 

—Este viaje ha sido una pesadilla sin Tormenta. Ella era la mejor compañera de viaje, la mejor de todas. No hay día que no me acuerde de ella o que mire al cielo y no me pregunte si estará bien, si… si no me habrá olvidado.

Entonces ella rompió a llorar por primera vez en meses. A Hipo se le rompió el corazón verla tan desconsolada, pero se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento Astrid no había sacado todo el peso que llevaba cargando desde que los dragones se habían marchado. Ella lloró. Y él lo hizo con ella. 

—¿Te casarás conmigo igualmente? —preguntó Astrid entre lágrimas.

—¡Dioses Astrid! Eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar.

Se casaron en febrero, poco después de que se cumpliera el primer año de la marcha de los dragones. Los vikingos no entendieron por qué querían casarse en pleno invierno, pero a ambos les parecía adecuado casarse tan pronto hubieran pasado aquel primer año sin los dragones. Antes de la boda, Hipo sacó una propuesta ante el consejo que sorprendió a todos:

—Quiero que Astrid sea nombrada Jefe de Nueva Mema y no mi consorte.

Ambos lo habían hablado e Hipo había insistido que debía ser así. Un matrimonio en igualdad en condiciones. Ella era su mano derecha, su general. No podía estar por debajo de él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Muchos quisieron discutir semejante barbarie —¿una mujer como líder de nuestra aldea? ¿estamos locos?—, pero Hipo dio semejante puñetazo contra la mesa que todos los presentes callaron al instante. Aquel día todos vieron el brillo feroz de Estoico Haddock en los ojos de su Jefe.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Y nadie se atrevió a discutir lo contrario.

La boda fue sencilla, sin muchas florituras para ser el enlace de un Jefe, pero no necesitaban más. Antes de la ceremonia, Hipo avistó a Bocón en la primera fila del público y se acercó hacia él.

—¿Qué haces que no estás junto a mi madre?

El herrero parpadeó sorprendido y se dejó arrastrar por él hasta el lado del Valka. Ésta sonrió con simpatía y Bocón tuvo que resistir sus ganas de llorar en el tiempo que duró la boda. Permitir que él estuviera en la escalera junto a Valka, en la posición que debía haber estado Estoico, era una forma más que evidente que Hipo tenía a Bocón como un padre.

Las celebraciones duraron al menos una semana, pero Hipo y Astrid solo tenían ojos el uno para la otra. Por primera vez en meses, Desdentao pasó a ser un pensamiento secundario en su mente. Astrid y Nueva Mema eran su mundo ahora y, aunque todavía había cierta sensación de vacío dentro de él, aprendió a vivir con ello.

Los primeros años de su matrimonio fueron una eterna luna de miel. Cuando no estaban dirigiendo la aldea, perfeccionaban el arte de la navegación, estudiaban las estrellas o salían a buscar algún rincón de la isla en el que nadie les molestaba. Sus amigos también siguieron adelante: Brusca se casó con Patapez y tuvieron trillizos seis meses después de casarse mientras que Chusco levantó una granja de gallinas sorprendentemente eficiente. Patán cogió el legado de Astrid para dirigir la Guardia de Nueva Mema junto con su padre y Eret. El extrampero se mudó con discreción a la herrería con Bocón, aunque nadie hizo preguntas; si el Jefe no ponía pegas al respecto, ¿quienes eran los demás para hacerlo?. Valka, por su parte, se dedicaba a explorar los alrededores y se encargaba de las exportaciones. Era una buena forma de sentirse útil y aliviar su espíritu libre.

Todo iba bien. Al menos, eso quería pensar Hipo.

Entonces llegó Zephyr.

Y todo cambió para siempre.

Tardaron más de lo previsto en decidirse a tener hijos, basándose en que ambos tenían demasiadas responsabilidades como para pensar en tener bebés. Además, les gustaba tener tiempo para ellos, disfrutar de la compañía del uno y de la otra y centrarse en lo que era mejor para la aldea. Tenían veintiséis años cuando Astrid se quedó embarazada. Fue un embarazo sorprendentemente fácil, aunque a Astrid se le generaban unos antojos que sólo Valka sabía cocinar y a Hipo le entraban arcadas cada vez que se despertaba en mitad de la noche oliendo uno de los asquerosos mejunjes que su madre preparaba para su esposa.

El parto fue lento y agónico para Astrid y ésta exigió que Hipo estuviera presente en todo momento, destrozándole la mano y aterrada por lo que pudiera suceder. Zephyr llegó al mundo soltando un grito que sonaba como el canto de las valkirias a oídos de sus padres. 

Sostener a su hija por primera vez fue el mejor momento su vida.

Mejor que su boda.

Mejor que reencontrarse con su madre.

Mejor que el primer beso con Astrid.

Mejor que el primer test de vuelo con Desdentao.

Era doloroso pensar que Zephyr jamás conocería a los dragones, pero no titubeó en contarle las historias sobre ellos a medida que fue creciendo. Astrid se unía a la historias que Hipo relataba sobre Desdentao, Tormenta y todos los dragones que convivieron un día con ellos. Los ojos de la niña, aunque iguales a los de su madre, albergaban la pasión indómita de su padre. Hipo sentía tanta devoción por su hija, que no dudaba en llevarla a todas partes, incluso a las reuniones del Consejo. Al ser ambos jefes, Hipo y Astrid debían repartirse las tareas, por lo que no era raro ver a Zephyr en brazos de sus padres o dando sus primeros pasos por la aldea. Poco antes de cumplir dos años, alguien tuvo la insensatez de preguntar:

—¿Para cuando un heredero?

Aunque los años había suavizado el temperamental carácter de Astrid, ella seguía siendo la que ponía orden a las cosas y la que ponía la gente en su sitio, mientras que Hipo era el más razonable para discutir las cuestiones más delicadas. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a tocarle las narices a Hipo. Su apariencia, ahora con el pelo más peinado y una barba corta bien arreglada, era seria, pero lejana a la de Estoico. Hipo era un bobalicón y un blando con los niños de la aldea, sobre todo con su hija; pero una persona de buen trato que, por lo general, siempre era agradable con el que hablar. Era un líder sabio, inteligente, que velaba por su pueblo por encima de todo. El joven vikingo atolondrado que montaba un Furia Nocturna hubiera quedado hacía tiempo en el olvido de no ser por la insignia del dragón que llevaba siempre en el hombro. Pero nadie —y cuando se decía nadie, era nadie— era lo bastante ingrato como para atreverse a despertar la ira de su Jefe, pues su enfado podía llegar a tal magnitud que hasta los hombres más fornidos temblaban ante su presencia. Por esa razón, cuando le formularon la pregunta sobre la herencia de la jefatura, Hipo se volvió muy lentamente hacia aquella persona y, con la voz más fría que el hielo, preguntó:

—¿Qué heredero? Ya tenemos una si ella quiere serlo algún día.

Nadie volvió a hablar del asunto y no hubo necesidad de hacer ninguna clase de anuncio sobre el estatus de Zephyr. Aún así, poco después de aquel incidente, se anunció que Astrid había vuelto a quedarse embarazada. 

A diferencia del de Zephyr, el embarazo de Nuffink fue tan complicado que, aunque el niño nació sano, su madre estuvo a punto de morir durante y después el parto. Hipo no recordaba haberlo pasado nunca tan mal, ni siquiera cuando murió su padre o cuando Desdentao fue secuestrado por Grimmel. Astrid agonizaba en la cama y no había forma de separar a Hipo de ella. La lavaba, la cambiaba, la medicaba y se abrazaba a ella cuando ésta lloraba a causa del frío que inundaba su cuerpo.

—Me hubiera gustado volar una vez más antes de morir —susurró ella una noche en la que deliraba.

—Puedo llevarte allí, cogeremos un barco con los niños y buscaremos la entrada al Mundo Oculto para verles de nuevo.

—No nos recordarán —se lamentó Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Claro que lo harán, estoy convencido de que nos tienen siempre en mente, tal y como nosotros los tenemos a ellos —dijo Hipo con voz rota limpiando sus mejillas empapadas de sudor.

—A los niños les encantaría verlos. A mí me encantaría verlos con Tormenta y con Desdentao.

—Sería un sueño hecho realidad —concordó él.

Astrid acarició su cara con la mirada perdida. Su mano se sentía ardiente contra su piel.

—No me dejes, Astrid, por favor —le suplicó él reposando su frente contra la suya—. No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo quedarme solo, sin ti no soy nada.

—Tienes a los niños —murmuró ella reposando el brazo en su pecho—. Tienes la chispa que nos ha guiado a todos. Te irá bien.

Astrid Haddock, sin embargo, no murió esa noche. Ni la siguiente. Ni las que vinieron después. Contra todo pronóstico, Astrid salió de su estado febril gracias a los cuidados de Gothi, el apoyo de Hipo y la cabezonería de la vikinga. Tardó un tiempo en recuperarse del todo, pero para cuando Nuffink había cumplido los tres meses, Astrid estaba reluciente y llena de energía cargando a su recién nacido en la espalda y llevando a Zephyr en brazos. 

Zephyr y Nuffink crecieron en un ambiente repleto de amor e historias fantásticas. Hipo jamás olvidó aquellas palabras que su padre le había dicho cuando él apenas era un niño:

_ No hay mayor regalo que el amor, hijo. _

Zephyr, aunque mantenía el temperamento y el carácter serio de su madre, había heredado el sarcasmo seco de su padre, su pasión por los libros y no había forma de que estuviera quieta en un lugar. Astrid se reía a carcajadas cada vez que Hipo se quejaba de que la niña se había vuelto a escaquear sin su permiso.

—¡Por todos los Dioses, Hipo! ¡Acabas de hablar como tu padre!

Nuffink era un niño más introvertido que su hermana, pero era curioso, se reía por cualquier cosa y había heredado la fascinación por las armas de su madre, hasta el punto que con solo dos años ya se escaqueaba a la herrería para ver a Bocón y a Eret trabajar en la herrería. Su único problema —si es que podía llamársele así, pues sus padres insistían que no pasaba nada— era su tartamudez. Al ser un niño tan tímido con los desconocidos, Nuffink tartamudeaba tanto que a veces era difícil entenderle, sobre todo siendo tan pequeño. Era un niño muy apegado a su madre de la que no se separaba de ella en los actos públicos.

Ambos hermanos se llevaban increíblemente bien, aunque Zephyr era demasiado protectora con su hermano. No era raro que la heredera se peleara con más de un niño porque se hubieran metido con él, sobre todo cuando le insultaban por su tartamudez. Hipo le insistía que la violencia no era la solución, aunque, en secreto, estaba orgulloso de que su hija fuera lo bastante inteligente como para utilizar su don de la palabra para destrozar la moral de cualquier niño o adulto insolente. Es más, Hipo no ponía reparos cuando Zephyr llamaba la atención a su madre o a su abuela por su terrible mano para la cocina.

Todo iba bien en Nueva Mema.

Pero Hipo no podía quitarse de la cabeza la promesa que le había hecho a Astrid.

Así que una noche, poco antes del quinto cumpleaños de Zephyr, Hipo reunió el valor para hablarlo con ella.

—¿Estás seguro, Hipo? Es casi seguro que no nos recuerden —dijo ella reticente—. Ni siquiera sabemos si encontraremos la entrada al Mundo Oculto.

—Intentémoslo, Astrid —insistió él—. Los niños se mueren por ver a Desdentao y a Tormenta, y ambos llevamos años fantaseando con salir a mar abierto para buscarles. Además, ¿y si su cola ha dejado de funcionar? No soporto la sola idea de pensar que no puede volar por sí mismo.

Astrid sostuvo su mirada y, después, suspiró.

—Está bien —cedió su esposa—. Pero si le pasa algo a los niños…

—No pasará.

—Hipo…

—No pasará —repitió él convencido.

Salieron días después, guiados por el viento del oeste. Navegaron durante días, inseguros de si estaban tomando la ruta correcta, aunque los niños estaban entusiasmados por la excursión, la primera de toda su vida. Sus hijos aprendieron a navegar y a pescar en ese viaje, un arte que ellos mismos habían aprendido no mucho tiempo atrás. 

Encontraron la entrada al Mundo Oculto.

Hipo no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso desde que Astrid enfermó después del parto de Nuffink. ¿Y si Desdentao no lo reconocía? ¿Y si su cola estaba efectivamente rota? Primero visualizó a la Furia Diurna y a tres figuras de dragón mucho más pequeñas a su lado. Entonces, le vio a él. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había emprendido el vuelo y se había posado en la popa del barco. El dragón no pareció reconocerle.

—Campeón, soy yo —dijo él nervioso.

El Furia Nocturna estrechó los ojos con sospecha y miró hacia Astrid y los niños, quienes estaban aterrados ante la presencia de aquella bestia. Hipo decidió apartar la mirada, cerrar los ojos y extender la mano hacia él, con la esperanza de que le reconociera por su olor. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un lengüetazo en su cara y Desdentao le había empujado al suelo para comérselo a lametazos.

Hipo rió a carcajadas mientras escuchaba a Astrid tranquilizando entre risas a sus hijos, asegurándoles de que su padre no iba a ser devorado. Acarició a su amigo, aún sin creerse que por fin se hubieran vuelto a encontrar tras tantos años separados.

Pero faltaba algo.

Hipo llamó a sus hijos quienes se acercaron intimidados por la presencia del Furia Nocturna. Desdentao los observaba curioso y, entonces, comprendió qué quería hacer. Agachó su cabeza hacia los niños mientras que Hipo cogía de la mano de sus hijos y les explicaba cómo debían presentarse. Astrid se había colocado justo detrás, ansiosa por ver la recreación del primer contacto con Desdentao que su marido había tenido muchos años atrás en sus hijos.

Cuando Zephyr y Nuffink tocaron el morro de Desdentao y sonrieron entusiasmados, Hipo sintió que aquel vacío que llevaba años ocupando una parte de su corazón se había llenado por fin. El dragón lamió a sus hijos pletórico, consciente de que aquellos pequeños humanos eran sus crías. Zephyr y Nuffink soltaron un quejido de asco y el dragón sorprendió a Astrid haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Su mujer soltó una carcajada y, entonces, el dragón pegó un bote a la popa para soltar un rugido. Tres pequeñas figuras aparecieron entre la bruma e Hipo sintió que su corazón daba un salto de la emoción. Desdentao, al igual que él, también había sido padre. Los minifurias resultaron ser criaturas extrovertidas que mostraron una enorme curiosidad por ellos. Animados por su padre, se dejaron acariciar y jugaron con ellos hasta que apareció la Furia Diurna seguida por otro dragón.

—¡Tormenta! —chilló Astrid.

La Nadder reconoció a Astrid tan pronto la escuchó gritar y se posó con tanto entusiasmo que el barco balanceó hasta tal punto que Nuffink hubiera estado a punto de caerse al agua si su padre no le hubiera agarrado a tiempo. Los niños corrieron hacia la dragona de su madre y ésta los miró curiosa. Astrid los presentó y la Nadder agachó su cabeza para tener mejor visión de los niños.

—E-es pre-preciosa —tartamudeó Nuffink fascinado.

Hipo y Astrid se cruzaron las miradas y tuvieron que contener las lágrimas de la emoción. Aquello estaba ocurriendo. El sueño que llevaban años albergando por fin se hacía realidad. Estaban transmitiendo su legado más especial a su hijos.

Aquel día la familia Haddock al completo surcó los cielos montados en Desdentao y en Tormenta. Pasaron un día que ninguno de los cuatro olvidaría jamás; ni siquiera Nuffink, aún siendo apenas un bebé, olvidaría la sensación del viento rozar contra su cara. 

Pero todo un principio tiene un final.

Cuando el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte, los niños estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su cansancio, pero Hipo decidió que ya era hora de regresar al barco. Hubo protestas, incluso por parte de los dragones, pero Desdentao también estaba de acuerdo.

Ya era el momento del adiós.

Aquella fue una despedida menos dolorosa que la última. Aunque Hipo rompiera a llorar por volver a tenerle que decir adiós, al menos se marchaba en paz sabiendo que su mejor amigo era feliz. Y, egoístamente hablando, Hipo era feliz con su vida ahora mismo. Más de lo que había sido nunca. Sus hijos, su mujer y su aldea lo eran todo para él ahora.

Por fin había pasado página.

Aquellos reencuentros fueron sucediendo a lo largo de los años. La aldea siguió prosperando y Nueva Mema se convirtió en una de las islas más ricas y seguras de todo el Archipiélago. Hipo y Astrid llegaron al acuerdo que solo la familia Haddock mantendría el secreto de la situación de la entrada al Mundo Oculto. Hubo quejas y discusiones al respecto, pero ambos sabían que era lo mejor para todos y sabían que a Desdentao no le haría gracia el acercamiento de tantos humanos a su reino. 

Valka les acompañó en el resto de sus viajes hasta que falleció muchos años después. Llegó a conocer el Mundo Oculto tras las insistencias de Asaltanubes a Desdentao para que permitiera que entrara al menos una vez al paraíso que Valka llevaba años soñando por conocer. Tiempo después de anunciarle el fallecimiento de su madre, Hipo supo que Asaltanubes también había muerto por la edad y la pena. Veinte años juntos habían sido muchos, incluso para un dragón, pero la relación entre Asaltanubes y Valka había sido tan especial como había sido la suya con Desdentao.

Hipo y Astrid siguieron viajando al Mundo Oculto hasta que Hipo no pudo más. En realidad, no fue hasta poco antes de morir cuando Hipo aceptó que ya no podía volver. Para entonces, Zephyr ya era Jefa de Nueva Mema y Nuffink era su mano derecha, aunque también trabajaba en la herrería para echarle un cable a un ya envejecido Eret, quien había heredado la herrería cuando Bocón falleció. A pesar de su avanzada edad, Astrid gozaba de una salud hierro, aunque su pelo ahora era blanco y su cara estaba marcada por los años. Hipo cada vez lo tenía más complicado para andar con la prótesis debido a la reuma y cuando enfermó de neumonía todos sabían que el Jefe emérito, el más longevo y grande que se recordaba en la historia de Isla Mema, no sobreviviría.

Era tarde y a Hipo le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Su pecho soltaba un pitido que daba a entender que cada vez era más y más difícil respirar por sus propios medios. Astrid estaba a su lado, sujetando su mano y acariciando su pelo. Sonreía a su marido con ternura, no permitiéndose venirse abajo delante de él. Él merecía su mejor cara hasta el final, después se daría el lujo de llorar su marcha todo lo que fuera necesario. Hipo agradecía su esfuerzo apretando su mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo. Nuffink estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando en el pie de la cama de sus padres, agotado de tanto llorar, mientras que Zephyr se encontraba junto a su padre, llorando en silencio y con unas ojeras muy marcadas debajo de sus ojos. Hacía rato que los hijos de sus hijos se habían marchado e Hipo había empleado un enorme sobreesfuerzo para contar su cuento favorito por última vez:

—Había dragones cuando era niño…

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Hipo se quedara dormido para no despertar jamás. De vez en cuando, susurraba palabras de amor para su mujer y acariciaba con los dedos la mano que su hija había cogido. Estuvieron así hasta que un fuerte vendaval chocó con fuerza contra las ventanas e Hipo susurró:

—Viento del Oeste.

De repente, oyeron un fuerte golpe en el tejado, sobre saltando a todos los presentes menos a Hipo. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del vikingo y Astrid comprendió enseguida lo que estaba pasando.

—Nuffink, abre la puerta.

—Pe-pero mamá… —intentó razonar su hijo.

—Hazme caso y ábrela.

Nuffink obedeció a su madre y contuvo la respiración al encontrarse con Desdentao. El Furia Nocturna entró sin esperar a que nadie le invitara y se acercó a la cama con aire triste y solemne, como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Zephyr se apartó para dejar sitio al dragón y se colocó junto con su madre y su hermano al otro extremo de la cama.

—Hola campeón —saludó Hipo con voz de hilo, aunque sonriente—. Ya puedes perdonar que este año no hayamos podido ir a veros. Me temo que, al menos yo, no podré volver —giró la cabeza en dirección a su familia—. Pero no te preocupes, el secreto del Mundo Oculto está a salvo. Lo dejo en las mejores manos.

Desdentao soltó un ronroneo de tristeza e Hipo posó su mano sobre su hocico, tal y como lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

—Gracias por todo, campeón. Puedo irme de este mundo pensando que he tenido el mejor amigo que jamás hubiera soñado y la mejor familia que los Dioses me han podido otorgar —tosió y un leve gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro—. Mi padre nunca se equivocó cuando dijo que no hay mayor regalo que el amor y todos vosotros sois el mayor tesoro que me llevo al Valhalla. Os quiero.

Hipo cerró los ojos, sostenido por su familia por una mano y sintiendo la piel escamosa de su mejor amigo por la otra. Soltó su último suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando este mundo con un pensamiento alentador:

Todo había ido bien.

Xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir esto era necesario para mí. Quería rellenar ese vacío de diez años que hubo entre la separación y el reencuentro entre Hipo y Desdentao. Y, realmente, quería un final feliz para ellos. Que aquel encuentro fuera el primero de muchos y que Hipo realmente empezara una vida sin depender de Desdentao. Espero haberle hecho justicia.  
> Si es la primera vez que me lees, que sepas que tengo otros dos fanfics de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón: "Canción de Navidad" que es una historia corta y terminada situada en la Inglaterra victoriana durante Navidad y "Wicked Game", mi proyecto actual, que es un long fic en el que Astrid es una bruja que está mágicamente vinculada con Hipo, el heredero de Isla Mema y el Maestro de Dragones. Espero de corazón que os animéis a seguir mi andadura en el mundo fanfiction, porque para mí lo más bonito es compartir mi pasión por esta preciosa saga y la escritura con vosotras/os.


End file.
